Imager devices, including charge coupled devices (CCD), complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensors, and others have commonly been used in photo-imaging applications. A CMOS imager circuit includes a focal plane array of pixel cells, each one of the cells including a photosensitive region (or photosensor), for example, a photogate, photoconductor or a photodiode for accumulating photo-generated charge in the specified portion of the substrate. Each pixel cell has a charge storage region, formed on or in the substrate, which is connected to the gate of an output transistor that is part of a readout circuit. The charge storage region may be constructed as a floating diffusion region. In some imager circuits, each pixel may include at least one electronic device such as a transistor for transferring charge from the photosensor to the storage region and one device, also typically a transistor, for resetting the storage region to a predetermined charge level prior to charge transference.
In a CMOS imager, the active elements of a pixel cell perform the functions of: (1) photon to charge conversion; (2) accumulation of image charge; (3) resetting the storage region to a known state; (4) transfer of charge to the storage region; (5) selection of a pixel for readout; and (6) output and amplification of signals representing pixel reset level and pixel charge. Photo charge may be amplified when it moves from the initial charge accumulation region to the storage region. The charge at the storage region is typically converted to a pixel output voltage by a source follower output transistor.
Examples of CMOS imaging circuits, processing steps thereof, and detailed descriptions of the functions of various CMOS elements of an imaging circuit are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,140,630; 6,376,868; 6,310,366; 6,326,652; 6,204,524; 6,333,205; and 6,852,591, all of which are assigned to Micron Technology, Inc. The disclosures of each of the foregoing are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
The use of microlenses significantly improves the photosensitivity of the imaging device by collecting light from a large light collecting area and focusing it onto a small photosensitive area of the photosensor. Each photosensor is typically fabricated to absorb a wavelength of light associated for a particular color. Color filter arrays, typically formed below the microlenses, have been used to filter wavelengths of light associated with particular colors that are not intended to strike the underlying photosensor. Conventional color filter arrays are patterned and reflowed over respective photosensors. Microlens precursor blocks are subsequently patterned on the color filter array, and reflowed to produce a hemi-spherical shape to the overall microlens. During reflow of the color filter array, however, the patterned structures typically contract resulting in an uneven surface on which the microlens precursor blocks are formed. Contraction of up to 10% of the materials used to form the color filters is not uncommon. Microlenses subsequently formed over the contracted and uneven color filter array may have uncontrollably shifted focal points relative to a center of underlying photosensors.
The uncontrollably shifted focal points of the microlenses may result in increased cross-talk or a reduced efficiency of light capture. “Cross-talk” results when off-axis wavelengths of light strike a microlens or color filter at an obtuse angle of incidence. The off-axis wavelengths of light pass through material layers and miss the intended photosensors, and instead strike adjacent photosensors. Reduced light conversion efficiency may occur when the off-axis wavelengths strike a less than optimal spot on an intended photosensor. The problem of contracted color filter arrays is exacerbated by asymmetrical pixel cell architectures that have recently been proposed to increase photosensor array density. Asymmetrical pixel cell architecture demands the precise placement of color filters and overlying microlenses to focus light onto the photosensor. The slightest contraction of the color filter array and overlying microlenses may have detrimental effects upon the incidence of cross-talk.
Additionally, spaces or gaps between the color filters in the array may cause subsequently formed microlens precursors to assume a “bowed” or uneven topmost surface. Once the microlens precursors are patterned and reflowed, the microlenses shift, relative to a center of the underlying photosensor, into the bowed area, which may also result in increased cross-talk.
Accordingly, it is desirable to form color filter arrays having a substantially gapless surface for overlying microlenses formed thereon. By reducing the gapping between color filters in the color filter array, an overlying microlens array may have a reduced number of microlenses with shifted focal points. Additionally, due to the inevitability of shifting microlenses, it is desirable to control the shifting by controlling the shapes of the underlying color filters.